Aircraft have a number of flaps that are shaped and positioned so as to provide aerodynamic lift during flight. Upon landing, the flaps may continue to provide lift so as to cause the ground roll of an aircraft following landing to be longer than is desired, particularly in instances in which the aircraft is landing at a relatively short airfield. In order to reduce ground roll upon landing of an aircraft, aircraft have included spoilers that decrease the lift provided by the wings and which correspondingly increase the drag on the aircraft. Some aircraft have also incorporated thrust reversers and/or wheel brakes which may be actuated upon landing in order to reduce ground roll and to facilitate, for example, landing at relatively short airfields.
These techniques may increase the complexity of the aircraft design and, while effective at reducing ground roll upon landing, may provide little, if any, performance benefit during flight.